Flattening or minimization of mid-lower abdominal bulge has been of concern to women for many years. Many attempts have been made to solve the problem, to no avail. These attempts appear to inflict great discomfort by compressing the waist, buttocks and abdomen and even the thighs but have not resolved the problem bulge. Because such compression results in pushing the bulge into other areas of the anatomy creating bulges which show through to the outer garments.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a simple means for assisting even the slender woman in the control of a protruding abdomen.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a slimming means for the abdomen that does not force the excess of the lower abdomen upward to the waist or laterally to the hips.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a slimming means for the upper hips and mid-abdomen wherein any excess is directed inward and downward eliminating unsightly bulges in outer garments.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a slimming means for the upper hips and abdomen which does not show any bulge through tot he outer garment even when worn under a tight fitting bathing or body suit.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a slimming means for the upper hips and abdomen which can be incorporated into and made part of tight fitting outer garments such as bathing suits or body suits.